


Do You Remember?

by CitrusVanille



Category: Rosencrantz & Guildenstern are Dead - Stoppard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-18
Updated: 2007-03-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guildenstern wants... and tries to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Remember?

He was already awake when the messenger arrived, that much he remembers. Awake, and wrapped comfortably around…

He remembers it _now_ , but even that bit of memory is already starting to fade. He doesn’t want it to fade, but it’s fast becoming blurred in his mind, and he’s nearly positive it has almost completely disappeared from the mind of…

It’s frustrating – emotionally, mentally, physically, grammatically. He is afraid to, but still constantly wants to – _needs_ to – touch…

When he does, though, he has to stop, has to pull away, however much it pains him to do so, because what if he goes too far? What if he frightens…

He wonders if he’s missing something. That laugh could mean – that look could imply – that touch could hint – and maybe he’s too scared to see it. Maybe he’s clueless. Or maybe the clueless one is…

He wants. He wants so badly. He thinks, sometimes, that maybe he’s not the only one who wants. If he just had the courage, he thinks, to make a move – any move – that would be clearly, without any possibility for doubt, understood as _the first move_ , then everything would work out. There would be candy – no, Flowers – but really just one – Roses – but really just one, because what he wants is _who_ he wants (or whom? He isn’t even sure of that, anymore), and he wants…

Rosencrantz is rambling about cutting nails – toe or finger or possibly both, concurrently or consecutively or – and Guildenstern may have been involved at some point, despite his wandering attention, but he doesn’t care, just wants to – _needs_ to – know, must ask:

“Do you remember the first thing that happened today?”

He still remembers soft skin and gentle lips and tightening his arms around…

Rosencrantz doesn’t even pause to think. “I woke up, I suppose,” he replies, then, “Oh – I’ve got it now –”

And Guildenstern hopes –

“that man,” Rosencrantz continues, “a foreigner, he woke us up –”

“A messenger,” says Guildenstern, even as something that feels very like a fist clenches in his stomach. He forces himself to relax, already wondering why he feels upset. His memory isn’t so much blurry anymore as blank.

He sits.

By the time he’s down, he can’t even remember why he’d been so bothered to begin with. All he can remember is the messenger – vaguely – and then flipping coins.

**END**


End file.
